The present invention pertains to particle detection and particularly to discriminating particles from one another into various groups. More particularly, the invention pertains to scattered light used to discriminate these particles.
The invention relates to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/380,878, filed on Apr. 28, 2006, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The invention relates to U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,547, issued on Nov. 17, 1998, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The invention relates to U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,497, issued May 21, 1991, which is hereby incorporated by reference.